Light
by Vaska Slont
Summary: When Loki opened the portal to Earth using the Tesseract's energy he was not the only being that came through. How will S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers deal with another unknown thrown into the equation.
1. Prologue

**Light**

**By: Vaska Slont**

**Prologue: Whispers **

There was only darkness after he fell. Time lost all meaning for seconds felt like years. There were only whispers that echoed in the darkness. Whispers that told secrets, that held knowledge, and truths that were never meant to be repeated. This continued for what felt like eons as he floated in the darkness but then, there was one whisper, no, more like a sound.

At first he could barely hear it but as he continued to listen, it got louder and louder until all the other whispers faded and the sound only remained. The sound became a comfort for him as he continued to listen and slowly he couldunderstand what the sound was saying. It's knowledge became his, and his, its.

Then he learned of an Earth, an Earth that was not his but held powers as well. This Earth like his own had battles, wars, and humans who were swayed by darkness as well but there was hope. People who shined like beacons of light who fought through darkness and he continued listen captivated like child being told of a bed time story.

Then he knew that his time in darkness was almost to an end, not just the sound telling him but he could feel a collection of energy gathering and for what seemed long-lost, he could feel a sensation of delight course through him. Emotions long thought obsolete flowed through him and finally in the darkness, a light, a blue glow tore through the space.

Harry Potter walked out from the darkness and into the light once more.

* * *

Authors Note: Something that just came into my brain as I was watching the Avengers movie. I don't know if this will be continued but I'll try my best. So far I have no pairings in mind but I like slash so it'll either be gen or slash in the end most likely. Also I know that it's SHORT and I was not trying to make an epic long first chapter because to me this is a pilot chapter to see if I have enough ideas and interest to keep it going. Well that's all folks.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Energy**

The residue of energy from the portal had gathered up in the ceiling and pulsated like a heart. The structure of energy was becoming volatile quickly as seconds passed. Vibrations echoed throughout the base and both parties, Loki's and Director Fury's knew that it was time to evacuate.

Loki walked out of the lab quickly with the newly controlled S.H.I.E.L.D agent, Clint Barton code name Hawkeye, astrophysicist Eric Selvig, a few agents, and most importantly with the Tesseract in hand. Director Fury getting up after the being shot by his own agent quickly contacted agent Hill to stop the cube from becoming out of reach. Fury stood quickly as he could was heading out before he, himself was going to be part of the rubble but then a sound stopped him.

Quickly looking back at the cluster of energy, the energy was swirling together creating visually what seemed like a vortex. Then the next moment a pillar of light came down from the vortex to the exact spot that Loki arrived from. The light temporary blinded Fury as he raised his arm to cover his eyes. The moment he lowered his arm he was met with another unusual sight.

"What the hell?" Fury raised his gun toward the new unknown that had just entered the equation.

In front of Fury was what seemed like a humanoid figure where once Loki stood. The figure was kneeling on the ground, and breathing deeply like as if it had just run a marathon. The figure was completely naked and only thing that preserved the others modesty was the figure's long black hair that pooled on the floor. The figure finally noticing Fury's presence looked toward Fury allowing him to see the being's face. The unknown's face was beautiful, androgynous even and luminous green eyes similar but more vivid than Loki's.

"Who are you? Are you in league with Loki?" Fury demanded as he stepped slowly toward the figure, keeping his gun steady and aimed.

The being did not answer but instead unsteadily stood up, then looked toward the ceiling where much of the residual energy was once again pulsating out of control. The figure raised his right hand toward the energy as if reaching for it and the energy in turn swirled down toward the figure. The unknown being breathed in deeply taking in the energy within himself then breathed out letting his arm fall to the side.

"You know it is very difficult to create a tangible body out of nothing," the unknown being stared at his arm, flexing and clenching his hand into a fist as if testing out his reflexes, "It's fortunate that there was residual energy from the Tesseract."

"I repeat, who the hell are you? And what is your connection to Loki?" Fury demanded again. Fury was in no mood to play games and certainly not happy that there was yet another unknown variable that just entered the equation.

"Loki, the god of mischief and chaos, brother of Thor, Asgardian, killer of Laufey, son of Odin, fallen, darkness...Ragnarok," the figure shook his head and grimaced in slight pain. "I have no connection with Loki and I am Harry," Harry said looking at Fury straight in the eye.

The moment Harry turned his head to lock eye's with Fury's, Fury understood even better than before that this being in front of him was definitely not human. Harry's eye's glowed with a brightness that no genetic coding from humans would ever likely to produce.

Fury slowly lowered his gun until he put it back to the holster and walked up to Harry until Fury was standing right in front of him. Standing in front of Harry, Fury towered over Harry but the height difference did not make Harry seem any weaker or defenseless even in the his naked state. Harry's eyes and body language itself spoke of the youth's self confidence in his body.

"For someone who has no connection with Loki, it sure seems as if you know quite a lot about him," Fury stated.

"There is only knowledge and whispers in the darkness, but do not fear I will bring you no harm," Harry said putting up his hands to show he had no intention to fight.

Fury looked down at Harry for a few more seconds until he shrugged off his coat and handed it towards Harry.

"Here, can't have you walking here naked," Fury said and Harry smiled and graciously took the coat. The coat on Harry dragged on the floor and made Harry smaller than he really was.

"Now follow me and don't do any th-" but Fury was cut off when the floor shook with great force.

"It seems this place is no longer safe," Harry looking around as the wall cracked and ceiling started to fall apart, "I also feel many presence still in this area, well, this won't do."

"What are you ..." Fury once again was not able to finish his sentence as Harry brought up his hand snapped his finger. Next thing Fury knew he felt a sinking gut feeling as if on a roller coaster and being sucked into a tube and as soon as the sensation started it stopped.

"What the hell was that?" Fury practically growled then quickly realized that not only they were no longer underground but S.H.I.E.L.D agents who were also in the building were now with them in a open field several miles away from the base. They were also just far away enough to see the base completely collapse on itself and create a shock wave that could be felt miles away where they stood.

"A combination of teleportation and apparation if you need to know. We would not have been able to make it out in time if I did not transport us out. I also felt various presence in the building so I felt prudent to transport them as well," Harry said.

Fury sighed and quickly to out his walkie talkie from his pocket and brought it to his ear. "Coulson, get back to base. This is a LEVEL SEVEN. As of right now, we are at war."

"What do we do?" agent Coulson voice responding back. Fury did not reply but simply looked off in the distance, his expression closed but his eyes held something akin to hope or maybe desperation.

"Your welcome," a voice piped up. Fury looked toward Harry who had his hands clasped behind him and bouncing on his toes. "I did get us out of the building before the residual energy sustaining the portal completely collapsed on itself," Harry added.

"You follow me and don't do anything unless I tell you to," Fury said.

"Figures, I help some one out and don't even get a thanks, maybe I should have stayed in the darkness a bit longer," Harry sighed in exasperation.

"I'll get you clothes and that will be enough thanks so shut up and follow me," Fury said as he started walking, yelling out orders to the agents.

"At least I'll get clothes," muttered as Harry followed Fury, the borrowed coat getting dragged into the dirt.

* * *

Author's Note: So here is the first chapter, yay, whoo, cough, ok. So I know it's been like forever and I am great full to all the reviews. I honestly didn't think my little prologue would get so many reviews so here is the first chapter. Hope you like it although I have not written in a long time so it is full of grammar errors and such but oh well. Well honestly don't know when chapter two will be out but since I suck at continuing fics it might not be soon but I'll try.


End file.
